There for you
by WiCkEdAvEnGeD
Summary: Travis and Katie oneshot. Katie has gone through a horrible week and a prank by the Stoll brothers pushes her over the edge.


Katie ran through the fields back to the Demeter cabin holding in her tears. She had just caught he boyfriend making out with Sarah from the Aphroditie cabin. She just stood there while he looked at her and couldn't quite figure out what to say. Katie quickly looked down and whispered "I knew this would never work." And ran away.

She finally made it to the circle of cabins and wanted nothing more than to fling herself onto her bed and cry it out into her pillow.

She looked to the Demeter cabin and she felt utterly defeated. The roof was covered in chocolate easter rabbits. They had started to melt and were making a big mess and damaging the beautiful cabin plants. Conner and Travis Stoll were sitting on the steps of the Hermes cabin grinning at her.

She didn't look at them. She didn't have the strength to deal with this now. Her week had been horrible so far and todays events had pushed her over the edge. She spun around and fled across the meadow into the forest.

She ran until she came to a small clearing by a waterfall. She climbed to the top and curled up against a fallen log. She put her arms across her knees and started sobbing. She had lost her father earlier that week to lung cancer. She had learned that her best friends were going to leave for the summer in a few days her boyfriend was making out with a beauty queen and now her cabin would expect her to clean up the mess the Stoll brothers created just to torment her. She couldn't deal with all this pressure. She was only fifteen after all.

Katie finished crying and sighed. The sun was setting so she would have to go back to the cabin and fix everything. After a few minutes, she realized she had a small problem. She didn't know how to get back to camp. She had run for a really long time, not really paying attention to where she was running as long it was away from her troubles. She walked for at least an hour before she came back to the waterfall. It was completely dark now and she figured she wouldn't get anywhere in the dark with no light. She climbed up the rocks and settled down beside the log and eventually fell asleep. There, she entered a world of horrible nightmares.

A few hours later Katie woke up to the sound of her name and a hand shaking her shoulder. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and sat up. Travis Stoll was kneeling down next to her looking extremely worried. She realized she was crying in her sleep and looked away. She hated when people saw her cry.

Although it was still summer, Katie was shivering. It was cooler during the nights and it was still a few hours till dawn. Travis noticed and took off his jacket and covered her. He then took a rag out of his pocket and wiped away her tears.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the bunnies. If I had known you would get this upset I never would have done it." he told her.

"its not just that. I must have really pissed off one of the Gods. I am having a rotten week all together. I just didn't think I could handle anything else. Why are you here anyway?"

"after you ran off, Connor told Teresa and she told Chiron after you weren't there at dinner. He sent a few of us out into the forest to look for you. Most turned back a few hours ago. Teresa was angry but eventually she was about to drop with exhaution. Me and connor kept looking though. We had a lot of extra energy. You know, couple of chocolate bunnies." He said winking. "don't worry though, there are none left on your beautiful roof. Teresa saw to that. She said you were being over worked so she guessed that you were really stressed out."

"Thanks Travis." She said quietly.

She started shivering again and he moved over and wrapped his arms around her. He was so warm that all her chills were vanquished instantly. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Any time Katie." He whispered in her ear.

They stayed like that until the sun came up. They watched it rise and eventually Travis got up and offered Katie his hand. She accepted it and helped her up. They climbed down the rocky slope of the waterfall and walked through the forest. They walked side by side through the trees, Travis leading the way back from the way he came. His hand slipped into hers and she felt herself feeling better the longer he was there.

By the time they exited the trees Travis was holding Katie around the waist and she was blushing at something he was whispering in her ear.

"meet me by the falls after curfue?" he whispered right before Teresa and Connor ran up.

"mkay." She whispered back.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before Teresa whisked her off to the Infermery. Connor grinned at Travis and clapped him on the back before going back to the Hermes cabin to get changed for breakfast.

When everyone turned up for lunch that day, everyone noticed that Kevin Durn had a black eye, broken nose and split lip. When Katie looked over at Travis he just shrugged and grinned back at her. She felt her heart jump and stomach flip. He really cared about her. He hadnt been lying when he whispered that to her. He must really mean it. for the rest of the day she couldn't swipe that big goofy grin off her face.

Travis felt light headed. He was so happy that he almost burned himself on the climbing wall. Finally the only girl at camp half-blood he truly cared about not only knew, but returned his feelings for her. She actually cared for him too! After all those years of him trying to get her attention, he had finally gotten her to see him as someone who could love and protect her. And that is exactly what he had done, and would continue doing for as long as he lived.


End file.
